wargame_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
PAH-2 Tiger
}} The PAH-2 Tiger (Panzerabwehrhubschrauber-2 Tiger, German: Anti-tank helicoper 2 Tiger), later on called UH Tiger (Unterstützungshubschrauber Tiger, German: Support helicopter Tiger) is the German version of a joint development efford conducted by France and West Germany between the 1980s and 2000s. It's different variants are available in Wargame: Red Dragon for French, German and Eurocorps decks. History The Eurocopter Tiger was first issued in 1984 by the French and Germans and was planned to be an anti-tank helicopter for usage against Warshaw Pact forces, but was redesigned to be a multirole gunship after the dissolution of the Soviet Union. The development of the Tiger did progress relatively slow between 1984 and 1992 due to financial problems and the question if a European gunship helicopter was even needed, although a first prototype was sent on it's maiden flight in 1991. When Messerschmitt-Bölkow-Blohm and Aérospatiale merged into the Eurocopter Group in 1992 the development started to gain momentum and in 2002 the first production Tiger was ready. Today the armed forces of Germany, France, Spain and Australia use the Eurocopter Tiger. Overview The PAH-2 Tiger features exceptional optics, versatile armaments and high speed at a relatively high price of 120 points. It is able to engage and defend itself against enemy helicopters, heavily armored ground targets and infantry equally well. The German version of this helicopter is arguably worse than the French ones in terms of armaments, since it is equipped with the Stinger anti-air missile, which has lower range but higher accuracy when compared to the Mistral and lacks the GIAT 30mm cannon which is a valuable supplement in fights against infantry, light armored vehicles and enemy helicopters. While the French Tigre variants specialize on either anti-air or anti-tank, the German Tiger combines both AA and AG missiles in a single platform, which means higher versatility, but also faster ammo depletion, since it's only equipped with 8 missiles total and needs to be rearmed relatively often. Even though the PAH-2 Tiger is a solid allrounder, it can be compromised rather fast when operating far from allied infrastructure and anti-air positions, so it should not be overestimated when conducting agressive movements. AA missiles, autocannons, interceptors and AA helicopters can kill Tigers as fast as they would kill any less expensive helicopter. Usage and tactics The PAH-2 Tiger is a capable attack helicopter with good survivability on it's own, but performes significantly better if used in a Eurocorps deck together with it's French brothers Tigre HAP and Tigre HAD. The combination of the German Tiger's optics and the French Tigres' armaments make for extremely powerful strike groups that are almost only vulnerable to fighters and dedicated AA vehicles due to high situational awareness and weapons to face any threat equally well. In a Eurocorps deck a maximum of nine Tigers (3x PAH|3x HAD|3x HAP) can be deployed during battle and used to annihilate enemy air and tank pushes or act as vanguard/forward scout group. Weapons Gallery WRD_Armory_PAH-2_Tiger.jpg|PAH-2 Tiger in WRD Armory WRD_Image_AllTigers01.jpg|All three versions of the Tiger togheter WRD_Image_AllTigers02.jpg|Ditto See Also * Category:Gunship Helicopters Category:Red Dragon helicopters Category:Red Dragon West Germany arsenal